Week of September 07 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, September 7, 2008 Merr Sonn: Trial of Zamir and Zilana Luce Author: Karin Charges have been formally pressed by the President of Merr Sonn, KARIN Morrow, towards Edward Zamir and Zilana Luce. The accusations are as following: ZAMIR: Piracy, grand theft, and aiding the enemies of the Republic. ZILANA: Treason against the Republic, Cannibalism, Torture, Piracy, grand theft, and aiding the enemies of the Republic. Against these charges stand the mitigating facts of their recent surrender. The Supreme Justice BAIL ORGANA will preside, and the Senator of Mon Calamari MEENA TILLS will be the prosecution. The defence lawyer has yet to be established. Explosions on Vanix II and III Author: Vizuun Earlier today, bombs were detonated on Vanix II and III. As of yet, no injuries have been reported and the bombs seem to have caused only a small amount of damage in the areas they went off in. An interesting discovery was made during preliminary investigations of the scene at the technosphere. A datapad bearing the Chlorite symbol was found amidst the confusion. Further investigation revealed a message stored in the datapad. "Down with Bellamy." Short and to the point. Could there be trouble brewing on Vanix? GNN will continue to bring you more as this story develops. Monday, September 8, 2008 More Bombings Author: Vizuun It would seem that the discontent felt by some beings on Vanix II is spreading as more reports of bombings come in. This time from the planet Oona. Another datapad was found amid the rubble left behind from the explosion at the Watertower. Among several files containing information about the surrounding area, more anti-Bellamy statements were found within the datapad leading some to believe that this is just the beginning. As always, GNN will bring you the latest news as this story continues to unfold. Norad: Tibanna Gas Withdrawal? Author: Jasmine The CEO of Bespin makes a surprise announcement: "Bespin's tibana gas tradeoffs have been estimated at less than one percent of the galactic gas and fuel trade. As a result, I am announcing the downsizing of Bespin's operations from the galactic gas and fuel trade. "It has come to a point that the fuel reserves mined on Bespin would be better utilized servicing smaller clients and worlds, rather than attempt to continue battling in a market which doesn't provide for the smaller, working class entity. This venture also provides the opportunity for Bespin to delve into the possibilities that present themselves with the relocation of Tenloss Corps, and employ thousands in the persuit of new technology. "Bespin's tibana gas clients are encouraged to contact the CEO to discuss their needs, and will be provided for to the best of our ability. The miners appreciate their loyal customers, and far be it from me as a new leader to try to sway their long-lived friendships. "I extend my personal thanks, including the thanks of those CEO's of Bespin before me, to the loyal customers we've serviced. Thank you, and good afternoon." Tuesday, September 9, 2008 Response to Bespin Author: Graf von Mourn Press Release from von Mourn Enterprises. "The asteroid over Bespin is the private property of the Mining Guild, a von Mourn Enterprises subsidiary. It has been owned since before Zamir obtained control of Bespin. We have the bill of sale for its purchase. Padawan Monroe may have learned of this if she had entered the Norad system before somehow acquiring it from a pirate. As the right to own property is a fundamental sentient right we expect Padawan Monroe to respect ours. "The criminal charges filed by Padawan Monroe are farcical at best and lack any evidence. We maintain that these charges have been filed as a fictional excuse to seize our property. If Padawan Monroe is sincerely interested in obtaining our asteroid she may meet with us on neutral ground to discuss its purchase. We will not, however, turn ourselves over to her and her allies war fleet so they may strip us of our rights and possessions in a court Padawan Monroe herself owns. Given her recent decisions to shutdown the Tibanna gas mining that serves as the only source of income for almost all her citizens we do not trust the rational judgment of this woman, especially given what other Jedi did to Supreme Justice Palpatine." Halcyon Knights Revealed Author: Maltorus Valen The GNN Logo appears then fades to a human anchorman with a large bushy mustache and a gaudy red suit jacket. "Good evening Galaxy. I'm Don Magenta. Tonight an announcement came from the Rim planet of Tatooine. Maltorus Valen, a renowned warrior, had this to say." The screen blanks and cuts to a press conference in a large hangar. At the podium is a white clad man with jet black hair and striking icy blue eyes. He wears a soft smile. "Fellow citizens of the Galaxy, thank you for listening. First I would like to finally make publicly known that I am of a faith different than that of many. One that shamefully, and necessarily have had to hide. I am a Sith. A faith that is not very dissimilar to that which the Jedi teach. And yet, those minute differences have forced a thousand years of bigotry, hate, and often times, murder." He pauses for effect. "But I do not hate the Jedi. They are merely lost. Victims of millennia of propaganda. They are my brothers and sisters. Sundered by nothing more than a misunderstand and a mind unwilling to listen to reason. For this reason, I have taken it upon myself to help them. The Jedi Order was once noble and proud. They defended the weak and the oppressed. Sadly those days are gone. In recent years they have been reduced to open abuses of power. Attacking citizens in the open and when asked to stop by local authorities, they wave a Republic Edict under their noses. A law that proclaims them devoid of oversight and accountability. So, with that being said, I hereby announce the formation of the Halcyon Knight order. These warriors of peace will begin to act in the manner that the Jedi have failed to. Currently, I am the only trained Knight in the order, but many more are being trained and will one day soon be able to join me in my quest to restore peace and order to the Galaxy." He pauses again. "I have no doubt that this announcement will bring about reprisal from the Jedi Order. That is why my students shall remain anonymous until they have reached Knighthood. If you have need of a peacekeeper, a mediator, or just council I offer my services to you freely. Together we shall restore order. May the Force be with you." The screen turns black. Joran Comments Author: Besk News comes from a lot of different places that Besk Joran has commented that he thinks it's incredible that the Jedi are supporting Jasmine Monroe and her attempt to impoverish the citizens of Bespin by cutting off their main, and really only, source of income. The cloud-mining on Bespin has long been established as one of the more prosperous industries in the galaxy. And for that matter, what's a doctor-Jedi doing in charge of an industrial system? That appointment sure doesn't make any sense. The Holy Labor of Shili Author: Akurel Akurel stands starkly against the background of Togrutan ruins, though it is not impossible to make out traces of durasteel, the movement of rifle-bearing humans clearing debris and occassionally disappearing into the site. His greatcoat is torn and battered, his armor has no doubt seen a better day though there is a resoluteness and serenity to his features. To the camera, he extends his hands and speaks. "Brothers and sisters, I have had a vision. I dreamed that this place, this sacred temple had been twice defiled. The first by those who would seek to perform illegal acts under the cover of a local superstition. The truth of this vision can be verified by a keen eye. The second, and perhaps more disturbing was the truth of that superstition, a carrion plague which enslaved the bodies of the dead to destroy any valiant enough to attempt the purification of this holy site." Akurel pauses for a moment, then continues his speech. "Yet this vision has changed, happily for the better. The villains disposed of by the demon, and the foul abomination itself banished by the brave and faithful. But to truly purify this site, I would ask that you aid me in consecrating it to the service of all beings. To strengthen the Shilian economy, and to provide the products that I have so long spoken of creating, and above all to put to rest the spirits of the dead. Donations of credits, labor, and support for this project are welcome, and I will make no secret of the fact I am pursuing the blessing of the High Chieftain himself. Good day, and may the Lord Bless." Zamir Speaks on Bespin Author: Zamir UNDISCLOSED LOCATION: Edward Zamir has released a press statement through certain media outlets. It reads: Gentlebeings of the Galaxy, I find it amusing that Graf von Mourn has reportedly 'purchased' that stretch of asteroid that resides onto the planet that Jasmine Monroe herself owns. That means that she is entitled to ownership of that same 'land', so to speak, and thus his own actions should be considered piracy, or even grand larceny. Furthermore, for someone who has benefitted from my willingness to negotiate in the past, he certainly does not have good words to speak about me. Now, on to Besk Joran: please. Don't flood the Galaxy with anymore vapid comments. The intelligence indexes in the entire area that the GNN broadcast spans have decreased exponentially ever since your first statements. Edward Zamir Wednesday, September 10, 2008 Clarification on Bespin Author: Graf von Mourn von Mourn Press Response to Zamir "Edward Zamir's interesting interpretation of property rights certainly explains why he is currently in Republic custody for his numerous crimes. Clearly he is not receiving complete news broadcasts wherever he is being held, though his captors have apparently decided he warrants access to galactic communications. "My company has owned this asteroid since before Edward Zamir obtained Cloud City. We have owned it since before he transferred it to Padawan Monroe (a woman clearly unqualified to run a drink stand let alone two companies whose employees are subject to her whims). The change of government on Cloud City, located in a different hemisphere of the planet than our asteroid, does not negate our property rights anymore than a change of government on any world gives the new leader ownership of all property on that world. Should Padawan Monroe chose to seize our property through military force then she will be guilty of not just theft, but also murder for those she kills in her land grab. "I must also concur with Mr. Joran's analysis of Padawan Monroe. I am unclear how being a doctor and Jedi trainee qualifies her to run a large scale mining operation and one of the largest arms companies in the galaxy. Of course, it clearly doesn't given that she thinks controlling one percent of the GALACTIC Tibanna mining trade, which is responsible for the vast majority of jobs on Cloud City, is somehow a losing economic venture." Byss Closed to Public Author: Aldog Senator and High Chieftain Alvin Dogma reports that he has closed Byss temporarily. No ships shall be allowed to land and those travelling on Byss that cannot prove citizenship shall be arrested on sight. When asked for a reason for this measure, he simply stated that, "I am very concerned that the citizens of this planet are not properly protected and am taking the steps necessary to ensure they are properly defended. I shall open the planet again the moment it is finished. That is all." Thursday, September 11, 2008 Byss Reopened Author: Aldog Senator and High Chieftain Alvin Dogma has reopened Byss to the public. The security issue has been resolved. He later reported that he had retained the services of the Halcyon Knights to add further protection needed for Byss in order to keep the citizens and visitors of the planet safe. Elmoriyah: Darin Sacree Interview Author: Darin Sacree Summary: Military production is soon to be moved off Elmoriyah and into space installations. Elmoriyah is preparing for its first ever democratic elections. Darin Sacree announces his impending retirement from the galactic stage. The full text of the interview can be found here: http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/2008-04-11_GNN_Darin_Sacree_Interview Norad: Press Statement Author: Jasmine Doctor and CEO Jasmine Monroe recently conducted a press interview on Cloud City, regarding the upcoming changes to the tibana gas world. Names were announced, as well as some activities, and reiteration of some things for those hard-of-hearing individuals! The full interview: http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/2008-09-11_-_Bespin_Statement Friday, September 12, 2008 Space: Justice Demanded Author: Zilana Luce An open letter to the people of the Republic: The "Supreme Justice" is irony in the extreme when it is King Bail Organa who is the individual dispensing his own unique brand of injustice. The man is a collaborator and traitor to the Republic and any decision he makes can be followed along the very short distance of the equally tight leash that Euphemia Bellamy holds over him. In the interest of preserving the safety of his people of Alderaan, a duty he claims to be the number one and most important controlling event of his worthless life, he can do nothing to upset her. Should he do something contrary to her beliefs, one would assume she would reprise by harming the very people he is sworn to protect with the thousands of her soldiers occupying the planet. Therefore logic dictates that King Bail Organa is a collaborator, a traitor, and unfit to serve in any capacity of government duty as he and his people are currently hostages of an enemy faction. Any decision he makes is criminal and biased, and his effort to revoke the amnesty provided to be my the Senate is not in the best interest of the Republic. I was promised amnesty in exchange for my fleet, and have paid the people of Corellia over 200,000 credits to help restore their way of life and have been repaid by this treason and deception. I demand recompense and swift action by the Senate and insist the Republic make due on its promises to me -- and expel Bail Organa or force him to recuse himself. I have given the people of the Republic as a gift a fleet large enough to crush the opposition at Alderaan and instead have been lied to and betrayed by these agents of corruption. Lady Zilana Luce Countess of Vanix II Former Senator of Vanix II Former Moff of Battle Group Lambda Disaster! Author: Anneke This just in! GNN has just been informed that the small planet of Taanab has suffered a hit from a Comet that's caused massive damage despite the help of a few stalwart, brave defenders. It is not a heavily populated world, consisting mostly of widely scattered nomadic peoples and farmers - but. Unfortunately, the blast from the impact has caused massive wildfires that threaten to engulf the planet and potentially kill many, many more people. Reports are calls have gone out to neighboring planets and the senate for any aid that can be sent. Saturday, September 13, 2008 Prosecutor Speaks Author: Meena Tills Meena Tills, who was appointed by KArin Morrow to be prosecutor against Zilana Luce, allowed an interview with GNN this morning. In it, he made the following points: first, that Zilana Luce's surrender was in good faith on the basis of the amnesty deal. While he is prepared to proceed with the prosecution, he was actually surprised by Bail Organa's ruling, as there were more than 43 precedents favoring the interpretation that the law's language referring to 'any and all officers of the brood' would include the Lady Admiral, and no precedents were provided against that interpretation. He hopes that the Senate will find a way to deal with this difficult situation -- and the legal issues it raises -- in a manner consistent with the dignity and honor of the Republic. When asked whether he would dismiss charges against Zilana, or raise charges of treason against Bail Organa, he said simply, "I intend to consult with members of the Senate. I am sure that various Senators will have a vigorous reaction to this situation, and a resolution can be reached that does not put the Republic in an inappropriate situation, either condoning the crimes of the Brood or ignoring the plain language of its own laws." Taanab Relief Author: Meena Tills Meena Tills, Prime Minister of Mon Calamari, has declared that he will be personally delivering relief to Taanab to assist in fighting wildfires and other consequences of the comet. "Taanab's longstanding relatioship with Mon Calamari could demand no less," the Prime Minister noted to the press. Taanab: Meteor Fires Rage Author: Tuil This is a GNN special report. Word continues to come in from Taanab where the planetary government aided by the Jedi Knights is working to battle a massive fire burning grasslands and forestlands. The fire was sparked by the impact yesterday evening local time of a meteor fragment. According to reports, an effort of private ships attempted to steer the meteor away from Taanab, but only succeeded in splitting it in two. One fragment continued on and remains in a tenuous orbit while the other impacted on the surface and sparked the massive fires that continue today. Reports from the surface are sketchy due to the lack of galactic communicators, but eyewitnesses fleeing the chaos of the meteor impact and fires say that the government led by President Anneke Kitaran has attempted to steer the fire towards a major river in an effort to curb its growth. Water drops and fire breaks have been used to funnel it in that direction. Unconfirmed reports indicate that several firefighting brigades have been cut off and are attempting to escape before overcome by the firestorm. More on this as it becomes available... Category:September 08 GNN Posts